1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle apparatus, a platoon travel control system, and a method for selecting a lead vehicle using the vehicle apparatus and platoon travel control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, technologies for traveling in a platoon have been developing and trial runs are being conducted on actual roads, led by the motor industry. In the related art, vehicles travel in a platoon that keep a minimal safety distance therebetween, of which only a lead vehicle needs be driven by a driver and the following vehicles do not. Even though research on platoon travel technology has been conducted, a service to which those technologies are practically applicable has not specified.